100 Theme Challenge SasuHina
by Syamie
Summary: SasuHina 100 Theme Challenge


1. Chores

Hinata gave a soft, inaudible sigh as she stepped out of the Hyuuga compound. Once more her father had sent her off to do a job that any of the maid could have done. She knew why though, her father didn't like seeing her around the house, seeing the failure she was. No one had ever called her one no, but she could see the looks from the main branch, even some of the lower branch members. They didn't need to say anything, their white eyes spoke for them.

Heading off to the market to buy groceries that were too much for her to carry herself, she dragged her feet. At least enjoying the fact that it was sunny and not too warm for her to start dying of heat in her bulky jacket. Her lavender eyes gazed at the ground in front of her, just far enough ahead that she could avoid running into anyone, hears listening for any sound that could alert her that someone was coming up behind or to her sides where she wasn't watching.

Voices could be heard all around her but two were distinct up head, in the direction of the Ramen Shop. Hinata froze, her eyes wide. "N-Naru...Naruto-kun..." She whispered as the conversation continued.

"SAKARA! WHY WON'T YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!"

"Baka! Keep your voice down! People are staring!"

"ANSWER ME PLEASE!!!"

"Naruto, if it'll get you to shut up then fine! But you better be the perfect gentleman!"

"ALRIGHT! BELIEVE IT, I GOT A DATE WITH SAKARA-CHAN!"

Hinata's heart dropped as she stood there in silence. People rushed around her, some muttering harsh words that never reached her ears. All she could hear was the conversation replaying over and over again in her mind. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she stared at the ground. She raised an arm and whipped her eyes. Her father wouldn't accept her being late with her chore, she couldn't cry, wouldn't cry until she reached the safety of her room.

An hour passed and heading home now was a very loaded girl. Bags of items obscured her vision, and if she hadn't had activated her Byakugan then she would of run into many of the villagers. Every so often one would see the bags leap up an inch and she tried to readjust her hands and it was at this time that one of the local kids tripped her, before she could react. The bags crashed to the ground and items sprawled out into the street in all directions. Her ears could easily hear the giggling and snickers of the kids as they ran off before the got caught.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, Hinata stared blankly at the mess. The eggs were broken and many of the fruits were sure to have bruises on them. A milk carton had exploded and everything was laid out as if a tornado had struck. Without hesitating she got on her hands and knees and started picking up anything salvageable. Can goods and an unexploded milk carton(though it had a dent in it now), boxed food, etc. As she reached for a can of tomato sauce however she saw another hand fall on top of it. Lavender eyes gazed up to meet onyx colored eyes. When she took in exactly who the owner of the eyes were, her eyes grew large. "Sa-Sasuke....!" She whispered in shock. Quickly, she withdrew her hand and adverted eyes to the road once more.

"Hn. Some way to act when someone decides to help you."

His statement made her look up, it was only then that she realized that he was hold in her other arm a few of the items that escaped her sight, possibly kicked away by the people walking. "T-Thank you Sasuke..." She whispered again as she took a few of the objects that he held out for her. She placed them into a bag with care and when everything was put away safety, she noticed that two of her three bags were missing. Looking up again, her eyes widened once more. Sasuke was standing there with her bags glaring down at her.

"I'm not going to hold your bags all day while you stare at me. Now hurry up and let's go."

Hinata didn't need to be told twice as she hurriedly picked up the last bag and walked along side the raven haired boy in a comforting silence. One question nagged Hinata all the way though and when they stopped at the gates of the Hyuuga Compound she finally built up the nerves to ask. "Um... S-Sasuke..." She paused as she turned to look at him. "Why... W-Why did you help me?" She stuttered out before looking off to the side to avoid his gaze that had fallen on her.

Pushing open the gate and handing one of the servants that ran up to them his bags (Hinata politely refused and still held hers) Sasuke took a deep breath. "Maybe because someone is watching you, just like you're watching the Dobe." With that he stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking off, though not before spying the deep red blush that covered the black haired (with a tinge of purple and blue) face. "Sasuke..." She whispered, though he caught it, without a stutter.

Hinata couldn't help but smile as she walked inside and but the groceries away. She was silently thanking her father for sending her out today, though she'd never tell. Even though Sasuke never said he was watching her, she could guess, and she couldn't wait until the next day she'd have to go grocery shopping again.


End file.
